


Poor Little Fox

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Orphans, Sad Floris | Fundy, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Fundy has lost everything he's ever cared about, the land he was born in, his father, even his friends no longer talked to him.At least he still has Dream..................Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 20
Kudos: 494





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Technoblade being Technoblade! There is a character death in this, the three lives thing is mentioned and this is heavily based off of the stream when they were discussing what they should do about Tommy.
> 
> Also Fundy being trans is only briefly mentioned for likea second.

The group all stood around George and Dream, trying to figure out the information about George's house. They tried to defend him, bring up points.

A lie detector was suggested, they made jokes about George having paid someone to build it.

Fundy was laughing, knowing full well Tommy did it but trying to defend him.

Until Quackity spoke.

"How do we know your little boyfriend here isn't lying?" Quackity asked Dream teasingly and the blonde simply shook his head, smiling stupidly before bringing up more points. George stood beside him as everyone made jokes about what had happened but Fundy tuned out.

Fundy fell into autopilot, answering occasionally but his head was lost in his thoughts. 'Little Boyfriend' ran through his head.

The flowers, the not responding to him about the wedding, the getting so defensive about George's house.

Was-

Was Dream cheating on Fundy?

No that-

That couldn't be, right?

I mean, yeah sure, Fundy was the one who proposed and Dream had only accepted after a few minutes of convincing, yeah sure, Dream didn't talk to him much and didn't seem to care about his safety in the war, yeah sure he changed the subject anytime the future wedding was mentioned but-

But surely he wouldn't-

He wouldn't-

Right? 

But the poor little fox couldn't help but think what if.

Ranboo, Niki and Puffy came over and Fundy shook his head, telling Tommy he hadn't seen him at all.

Tubbo called him and Quackity into a seperate meeting, explaining what they would do with Tommy and how they would handle the situation.

They turned against Tommy, telling him he'd messed up.

The moment Ranboo had been accused Tommy freaked out.

Tubbo tried to get him to peaceful confess, until he told him to shut up.

Then Tommy confessed, covering for his forgetful half enderman friend.

Then they said that Fundy was to follow him and report everything Tommy did, they had him on probation and settled everything.

But Fundy wasn't fully paying attention. He wasn't listening well.

He couldn't shake the feeling the whole time.

He couldn't shake the impending sadness that was soon to come.

When Dream came back Fundy wanted to talk to him, to reassure himself that there was nothing to fear. But all Dream worried about was exiling Tommy.

They set a date for December 2nd and Fundy just wanted to talk but all Dream cared about was Tommy!

And then Dream left, he just left! When Fundy wanted to talk to him.

And now Tommy was yelling at them all, yelling about the discs, going off about this and that and all the discs and absoulutely nothing that was important.

So Fundy got mad, telling him he needed to calm down, that L'manberg was fucking walled off! Fundy yelled at him about the discs and how all Tommy cared about was himself.

Tommy questioned why Dream even got mad and Tubbo looked around the tree at them and said "Well the thing is, he and Dream have like this thing. " Yeah they're boyfriends." Quackity chimed in.

"Yeah, they're like dating." Tubbo said and Fundy felt his chest get heavy, his lungs get tight and tried to to intervene. "No-" He couldn't pull his words together. "No I don't think-" his voice was low, deep, sad. He couldn't hide it and Quackity jokingly pushed him off the prime path.

Tommy continued speaking then, about how he wasn't a villain, how he was good.

They moved to the van to speak in silence upon realizing Karl, Sapnap and George were just watching them.

They told Tommy what they would have him do, what he needed to do and Fundy tried to keep the air light, try to joke about instead of feeling sad but Tommy just hit him and Tubbo told him to stop.

The two left and Fundy frowned, leaning against the table, frowning.

Quackity looked at him, frowning a bit. "Are you alright?" He asked and Fundy looked at him and then looked away. "Put on some clothes." Fundy replie dinstead and walked out the van past Puffy.

They went and gave Tommy a book to write in and then the were told to check out the L'mantree.

Fundy felt his heart drop seeing his fiance standing on top of the ruined tree. The tree was destroyed.

Tommy started to make fun of Wilbur, Fundy frowned as Quackity and the others joked.

First Dream- now making fun of his dead father?

He was thankful when Niki told them to stop.

Fundy was grateful when they noticed their store and he and Ranboo smiled in excitement when Tubbo complimented it.

But still.... Fundy couldn't stop thinking about it.

He couldn't- he couldn't let it go.

Flowers, ignoring him, changing the subject everything was just-

Dream didn't care.

Dream was cheating on him.

Quackity confirmed it to him later, saying that he and the other had been hanging out and didn't seem bothered at all when Quackity talked about them in a relationship and that Dream actually encouraged it.

Fundy... He was- he had-

He had nothing.

He had no dad.

No land.

No friends.

No fiance.

No one- no one cared about him.

Fundy sat at the edge of the dock, looking out at the water, frowning.

Of course.

Poor little Fundy.

Poor little trans furry Fundy who's dad died and fiance cheated on him and country has been blown up.

Poor guy.

Poor furry.

Poor fox.

Fundu's ears pressed down, his tail hanging low as he looked at the glittering water under the moonlight.

He heard someone approaching him.

Thick heavy boots walked along the creaky boards and Fundy turned, eye widneding when he looked up at the pig human hybrid.

"Hey Fundy." Technoblade greeted casually, not looking one bit evil, casual and calm as always.

But his sword, that goddamn Orphan Obliterator, glimmered purple at his side, blade sharp and Fundy subconsciously rubbed his neck

"H-hey Techno! Man! How have you been?" Fundy asked nervously.

Goddamnit maybe Puffy was right an he did need protection.

"Oh, you know, I've been well. No one has talked to me since the 16th. I noticed you guys got some new walls." Technoblade noted, switching the sword from hand to hand and Fundy swallowed harshly.

"U-uh yeah? Dream put those up!" Fundy took a step back, trying to get away from Technoblade and the other raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Seem kind of nervous there Fundy. Any reason why?" He asked and Fundy shook his head.

"No! No, not nervous, just trying to have some personal space, y'know?" Fundy said.

Technoblade hummed and looked at his blade now, inspecting it.

"Well, I've actually heard some news about you Fundy." Techno said and Fundy gulped. "Ye-yeah like what news?"

"Well, I heard from George and the others that you may or may not be an orphan now, I just wanted to check if this was true." 

"Th-the others? Like who?" 

"Oh, just like, Dream, Punz and the others." Technoblade said and Fundy started shaking.

Fuck

Fuck of course

Of fucking course.

Not only did his fiance cheat on him, he just put his whole fucking life in danger to one of the strongest men in the land.

"I-" Fundy felt a tear fall and Techno looked taken aback.

"Hey, how many lives do you have left?" Technoblade asked.

"T-two." Fundy stammered and Technoblade hummed.

"You guys seem like you're gonna have another war soon." He commented, looking at the walls.

Fundy immediately caught on to what was about to happen and took another small step back, trying to be wary of the limited ground behind him.

"Techno- please don't do this-" Fundy was scared.

More scared than he'd ever been in his life.

And yeah sure, he had nothing to really live for at this point.

But that didn't mean he wanted to fucking die

Especially not just because he was a fucking orphan now.

"Fundy, it's my job, I gotta. You'll be better off if you die anyway. You don't have any parents to take care of you, no one to love you, you're on your own. I'm just putting you out of your misery." The pig man said and Fundy shook his head.

"Technoblade, I know I don't have anything, everything I've ever loved is gone but please just- please just let me live." Fundy pleased and Technoblade grabbed his sword properly now 

"Fundy, I can't do that." Technoblade said simply and raised his sword up, Fundy panicking and debating on jumping into the water or not when an arrow was fired and knocked the damn sword out of Techno's hands.

Fundy immediately tried to see Dream standing on top of the obsidian wall, mask angry looking, he was frowning, and he was notching another arrow.

Technoblade glared at him before grabbing his sword and running at where Dream was.

Fundy let out a sigh as he fell to the ground in shock, holding his chest as he tried to even out his breathing.

Dream knocked Technoblade back, yelling something, Fundy was too far to hear and then he was running to Fundy's side.

"Babe?" Dream asked and Fundy pushed his hands away from him.

"Fuck off." Fundy grumbled and Dream panicked.

"Nonono please don't- Quackity was just joking around today please don't- please Fundy I love you don't do this." Dream panicked and Fundy refused to look at him.

"Foxy, babe, please. I'm sorry, we were just doing bits and jokes and Quackity took it too seriously. The flowers thing, I just- I misspoke. Okay? George isn't like that with me. He's my friend. And married to Ninja." Dream begged now but Fundy refused to look at him.

"Dream, you've ignored me ever since we got engaged. You can say whatever you want about the flowers but Niki told me you went back to get some for George. Anytime I talk about the wedding you change the subject." Fundy frowned and finally looked at him.

"Say whatever you want, but I know you don't actually love me like I love you. I mean fuck, what's even to love about me anymore. At this point I'm debating on just letting Technoblade kill me now." Fundy said, looking at where the man had just left.

Dream immediately ripped off his mask and looked at Fundy with wide eyes.

"NONONONONO please. Please look at me. They're all misunderstandings I swear." Dream begged. "You're so amazing Fundy, I loved our first date, I loved Treasure Planet, I loved the food you had made, I loved the ring, I loved when you saved me from that fucking dreamon, I even love your stupid vacation him you made that I know was just to taunt me. Your amazing Fundy i- god please don't say that." 

Dream looked near tears, holding Fundy's face in his hands. "Please don't say that."

Yeah, yeah that seems cute.that seems nice right? Dream comforting him after that

Well, too bad that wasn't what had happened.

Dream simply looked at Fundy. "If you want Technoblade to kill you, why'd you panic?" He asked, monotone almost and Fundy looked down, realizing Dream had backed away from him a bit.

Yeah, of course he would. He doesn't want to touch someone who's as good as dead.

"I dunno, wanted to hear it from you I guess." Fundy mumbled.

"Hear what from me?" Dream asked, hands on his own lap, playing with a rip in his jeans.

"That you want to call off the divorce." Fundy said. "That you actually have a thing with George." 

Dream sighed and looked away for a second.

"So what if we do?" Dream asked and Fundy nodded, feeling his whole world shatter, but also feeling relief at being told the truth.

"Id understand why." Fundy said and Dream pursed his lips.

"So say it, that you wanna call off the engagement." Fundy said and Dream nodded a small bit and looked at him.

"I wanna call of the engagement." Dream said and Fundy nodded, crying a bit.

"Great. You can- you can go now. I'll just stay here until Technoblade finds me." Fundy said and Dream hesitated a bit before he stood.

"You're still my friend, Fundy. I want you to go back inside with Philza." Dream said and Fundy shook his head.

"We can't be friends if I don't consider you one Dream." Fundy said simply and Dream turned away then.

"Fine." The god said before he walked away.

Fundy looked at his wrist, where '1 LIFE LEFT' was written in ink on his arm.

Yeah, of course he'd lied to Technoblade, he thought maybe the other would realize killing him would be pointless,but it only seemed to make him ce up with a valid reason to kill him.

Whatever.

It didn't matter. 

He had nothing left.

Maybe Ranboo would miss him. Maybe Philza. Maybe even Tubbo.

Fundy closed his eyes as he fell asleep on the dock.

When he opened his eyes again, Ghostbur was hugging him and crying.

"Hey Will." Fundy said, voice empty. He knew he was dead. His dad wouldn't be able to hug him otherwise

"Why would you fall asleep out in the open with Technoblade out there?" Wilbur sobbed and Fundy shrugged, trying to weasle out of the hug.

"I wanted him too." Fundy replied and Ghostbur cried more.

"I had nothing left Wilbur. There was no point anymore." Fundy continued and Wilbur pulled away to look at him sadly.

".... At east we can fish together now." Wilbur said and Fundy nodded. "Yeah, maybe we'll even find mom." Wilbur smidd at that and nodded.

"C'mon, I wanna show you my ghosts only lair." Wilbur said and was pulling his son with him now.

When the others had found his body, Niki cried, Technoblade was confused, Tommy was angered and Dream was indifferent.

Of course they'd only care once he was gone, Fundy thought watching from afar.

Of course they'd how it is.

Because why wouldn't it?

Why wouldn't it end this way for the poor little fox?


	2. Poor Little Fox, But No So Poor Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI I FELT REALLY BAD ABOUT THE CHAPTER CAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE CRIED AND SOMEONE MENTIONED THE REUNION OF FUNDY AND HIS PAREBTS SO THANK THEM CAUSE THERE PROBS WOULD BE THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT THEM

Fundy watched his funeral.

It was weird. Seeing his own body like that, pale, lifeless, dead, bloody cut across his stomach.

Philza gave the speech, Tubbo saying that Fundy would be missed forever and Tommy cracked a joke about "Finally the furry is gone."

Wilbur watched solemnly and patted Fundy's back as they watched.

They couldn't see Fundy's ghost. They couldn't see Schlatt's, who's ghost had apparently been following Tubbo around lately.

Fundy felt pain in his heart when he saw Dream and George holding hands at his funeral. His own goddam funeral for prime's sake.

Once it was over everyone moved on like nothing had happened.

Everyone knew how he died, the blood was still on Technoblade's sword and there was an obvious cut wound across Fundy's stomach.

No one said anything.

Wilbur taught Fundy how to become more physical, how to gently push items around, try and focus his energy enough to at least let people see him.

The only two who actually could see Fundy were Niki and Ranboo.

Because of course, who'd care to try and see the poor fox more.

Ranboo found him in the ice cream shop.

He felt bad for him and promised to keep the business running the way Fundy wanted it to.

Niki found him trying to release mushroom from Pogtopia.

She thanked him and said she misses him.

But no one else saw him.

No one else cared.

And yeah, fine.

Fundy was fine with it.

He wasn't, but he told himself he was.

Wilbur fished with him now.

Sometimes Philza would join by the edge of the dock, Wilbur informing him where Fundy was and making sure Phil didn't sit on his ghost son.

They fished in their free time.

If they weren't trying to help others or practicing getting Fundy to be seen, they were fishing.

Constantly.

Day and night.

Fishing.

It worked out.

They caught something one night, Wilbur joking about how "Oh another salmon"

Fundy recognized it strangely.

Philza couldn't see anything.

"Mom?" Fundy had said, semi-joking but the fish suddenly transformed before their eyes into a ghostly figure of a woman and Wilbur and Fundy started crying.

"MOM!" Fundy yelled with joy, Sally looking a bit confused but hugging him.

"Wilbur?" The woman said and Wilbur smiled at her.

"Sally, this is Fundy. Our son, cause we changed it." Wilbur said and Fundy smiled up at her.

Sally simply nodded and ruffled Fundy's hair, Philza asking Wilbur what had happened, he couldn't see anything.

"You've grown up to be such a strong man." Sally said and Fundy glowed under the praise.

Finally.

Finally someone cared.

Finally someone cared about the poor little fox.

The three spent all of their days together.

Sally told stories on where she'd been, that Wilbur had simply dropped a bucket she'd been in and lost her.

It was no one's fault really, she went with the stream and couldn't get back, a fisherman had caught her one day and that's how she died.

There were no hard feelings.

Wilbur's memories slowly came back, but unlike Fundy feared, Wilbur didn't leave again.

Wilbur started calling him his Little Champion again, but this time he knew what Fundy was worth.

It was too late for them to matter in the wars.

Too late for them to have a say on Tommy's exile.

Too late for them to fix the world.

But they fixed their family.

They fixed what had been wrong between them.

Sally was proud of her boys.

She listened as they told her their stories, how they also died.

She listened as they talked about the war, proud of her husband for being president, even prouder that he was able to acknowledge his past mistakes.

She was proud of Fundy most of all.

She was proud Fundy had been smart enough to be a spy and helped Wilbur.

Proud he held his own until the end.

Proud even when she heard he'd let himself be killed, because if it weren't for that, she wouldn't have been able to see him again.

She was a bit angry at Philza for not taking care of her son, angry at Technoblade for his usual orphan killing antics, mad at Tommy for not listening to his nephew.

But, she could forget.

It'd take her a bit, she just found her son and heard how horribly he'd been mistreated to the point he let himself be slain by his uncle. So it'd take a bit.

Fundy felt loved again.

The poor little fox had parents with him, who loved him.

Sometimes the memories got too much for Fundy.

He, like Wilbur, forgot some things. 

He remembered Dream had cheated, but didn't remember the flowers right away.

He remembered his land was gone, but didn't remember the explosion until later.

He remember losing his friends, but didn't remember why.

And when he got a new memory, he cried. 

He turned into a banshee and wailed into the night, heart wrenching sobs filling the silent skies of New L'Manberg, it's citizens panicking at the screams of the poor fox.

It still hurt.

He still felt pain in his heart.

He'd walked up and down the docks, crying into the night until one of his parents found him.

They made sure he'd get sleep, even though he was dead and didn't need it, they made sure that when things got too upsetting either one or both were there to hear him rant.

So it would take some time, but Fundy would be okay.

Because his parents loved him.

His parents made sure he was safe.

They also both haunted the fuck out of Dream.

Fundy tried to stop them, saying he deserved it, getting cheated on, but after a good fifteen minutes of arguing, Fundy let them be.

Wilbur would go invisible, the same way he'd done to spy on Fundy and Philza fishing. 

He'd be invisible and knock Dream's things over. 

Wherever Dream went, Wilbur went, knocking things over, scaring him, startling him.

Sally was worse.

She'd make him trip, write death threats around his house, break his stuff, she even broke his phone so he couldn't call George.

When Dream tried to show his friends how much of a wreck his house was from it, Wilbur and Sally would speedrun cleaning it.

Dream's friends thought he was crazy.

Sally and Wilbur laughed as Dream tried to explain to George why he hadn't been answering his calls and Fundy scolded them.

Scolded, but never tried to stop them.

Technoblade apologized.

An empty apology, just that he thought he was on his second to last life.

But that was it.

Niki would read him stories sometimes, tell him about people who stopped by to get flowers, apologize for selling Dream more flowers because she hadn't known.

Niki would teach Fundy how to plant flowers, despite the fact the poor fox couldn't do it himself he enjoyed watching.

Ranboo kept the ice cream business running.

He kept Fundy's idea with the scamming, raising the prices, giving discounts, and making the store bigger than the flower shop.

Ranboo apologized for not being able to save Fundy in the end and for giving him false hope that Dream wasn't cheating.

Fundy reassured him it was fine.

Fundy still didn't have his homeland.

He still didn't have his fiance.

But Fundy had his friends, he had his family back.

And maybe,

Just maybe,

That's enough for the poor little fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO ANYWAY-
> 
> GOD THAT STREAM, I WATCHED FUNDY THE WHOLE TIME AND ALMOST SOBBED


	3. NOT AN UPDATE JUST A HAHA

I JUST WANNA POINT OUT I FINISHED THIS A MONTH AGO AND THIS DID NOT AGE WELL AT ALL LMAO.

anyway if you guys have any fic prompts or smth you wanna see written you should comment cause I wanna write more but have like, no ideas lolol.

Anyway Fundy rebellion arc pog (I refuse to call it a villain arc cause Tommy's done similar things an doesn't get called a villain so why should Fundy (: )

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. If you think this if is cool, maybe you'll like my art and funky tweets! (Please I am in my hand and knees begging I have 12 followers I need clout) Please go follow my Twitter @sonayesul !!!!!!


End file.
